Banana Splits
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take a well deserved break in downtown London. Ice cream and puppies involved.


**Banana Splits**

"Do we have to?" The Doctor complained loudly when Rose insisted they visit Jackie. As soon as she told him what she wanted to do that day, he stared at her in disbelief. There were so many more planets to see, so many more aliens to discover, and she wanted to see her mum.

"Yes, we have to," Rose told him for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Come on, Doctor; we haven't seen her in a while. And if we put this off, she'll have our heads, namely yours."

The Doctor turned to her at those words. She was right. Jackie had one hell of a smack, and he didn't want to receive it again.

"Alright," he sighed, defeated. He set the coordinates for present dayLondon, making sure to park the TARDIS at least three blocks from the Powell Estate.

Rose opened the doors and was pleased to see that he had landed the TARDIS next to a shopping center. "Mum can wait," she said, running out of the TARDIS.

"Oi, hold up there, you," the Doctor said, running after her and grabbing her round the middle, which caused her to laugh out loud. His displeasure at her for wanting to go shopping, instead of seeing her mum—something she had insisted they do—faded away at her laughter. His face was soon adorned with his own smile as he began to laugh with her.

He glanced around at the people who were watching them, and the Doctor realized how this must seem. There were people smiling and whispering to each other. He knew exactly what they were saying.

"What a lovely couple."

"I've never seen two people more in love."

"Aw, that's sweet."

The Doctor immediately let go of Rose's waist. "Sorry. Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Rose laughed, wiping away her tears.

His hearts were pounding madly against his chest. If those people thought they were a couple, what did Rose think? Did she think they were more than traveling companions, more than friends? If she did, then he was in deep trouble. Him and a companion? No, it just didn't work that way. Besides, it wasn't as if he was in love with Rose. Right? Of course not! There was no way he was in love with her.

_Why not? _His subconscious asked.

_Well, she's my mate. That's all._

_That's not the kind of mate you want._

_Oh, shut it. There's no way I'm in love with Rose._

_What's wrong with her? She's attractive._

_Okay, yes, she is. But still…!_

_Still what? She's attractive, she's sweet, she's fun. What more do you need?_

_A lot of people are attractive, sweet, and fun, and I'm not in love with them! So why would I be in love with Rose? _He snapped.

_Have you noticed the way your hearts pound when you're near her? Have you noticed how you dream of her? You've wished to be a human for the sole purpose of being able to spend the rest of your life with her._

The Doctor stiffened. _But, that's…!_

_The truth,_ his subconscious finished. _You're in love with her._

The Doctor turned to look at Rose, who—while he was daydreaming—ran off to a small pet store just a few feet away where the owners were displaying the puppies outside. She was holding a small brown one (his fur was the same shade as the Doctor's hair). The puppy yipped excitedly in her arms and licked her nose. Rose laughed, nuzzling her nose against his. And the Doctor couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

He walked up to her.

"Hey there," he said. "Who's this little guy?"

"I would name him Chestnut. Not very creative, is it?" Rose asked. "Did you notice? He has the same color fur as your hair!" She lifted the puppy so he could see him better.

"He's very cute."

"The cutest!" She squealed.

_Look at her,_ his subconscious spoke up again. _Look at her with that dog._

The puppy sure had taken a liking to Rose, just like everything that met her.

"Do you want to go shopping?" The Doctor asked Rose, pointing to a clothing store not too far from the pet store.

Rose put down the puppy, who was trying to scramble out of his cage to get back to her.

"I'm sorry." She knelt down to pet him once more. "You'll find a loving home!"

She hurried off with the Doctor, feeling slightly guilty that she had spent so much time with that puppy. "He looked so sad," she said.

"Oh, he'll find someone. Someone's bound to buy him," he assured her.

Rose's eyes lit up when they entered the clothing store. Mannequins wearing the latest styles were lined all around the windows, and there was such a huge variety of clothing. She immediately grabbed the Doctor's hand, dragging him along with her as she looked through the racks.

"Look at this one!" She exclaimed, taking out a blue sweater dress. She put it against her body and spun around.

She did the same thing with lots of other clothes. Every time she found something she really liked, she would grin hugely and show it to the Doctor. And he smiled with her.

_You love her._

Rose had really wanted to get a new formal dress to wear in case he every brought to a fancy gala or something like that.

She ended up choosing a silk, sparkly green halter dress.

She hurried into the dressing room to try her clothes on. One by one, she emerged from the room, showing off her looks to the Doctor. And he smiled.

_You love her._

Finally, it was time for her to try on the last piece of clothing: the formal dress.

While he was waiting for her, the Doctor was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver absentmindedly. He was brought back to reality when Rose called his name, and he looked up, his throat tightening at the sight of her.

The green dress fit her perfectly. It clung to her chest and fell just past her knees. She was the most beautiful person in the cosmos. And he smiled, getting to his feet to admire her closer.

_I love her_. _My god, I love her._

"What do you think?" She asked, cheeks turning red from his intense stare.

"You look stunning," he said. "You look absolutely stunning."

She bowed her head, smiling shyly. "Really?"  
"Really," he replied.

She looked back at up, her eyes meeting his, a big grin plastered on her face. And his hearts were going crazy.

_I love her._

"Come on. Let's pay for this stuff and get some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! Don't you want anything though?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm perfectly giddy!" He laughed.

She chuckled, taking his hand and heading to checkout. Luckily for them, they still had money leftover from the last time they took a trip to meet Jackie. And it was just enough to have some left over for ice cream.

Rose smiled at the Doctor, one hand holding his and the other holding onto to her bags.

They walked past the pet store on their way to get ice cream, and the Doctor noticed Rose's eyes stray to the same puppy that was lying in the cage, looking extremely disappointed.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze which brought a small smile to her face.

He sat across from her at the ice cream store, hardly believing it took him this long to admit himself that he was in love with her. He knew it in his hearts for so long. After all, how could he not fall so hopelessly in love considering everything she had done for him? After she had taken him out of his dark place and brought him into the sunlight. Showed him that humans were something to be appreciated, not something to be insulted.

"One large banana split," Rose said, taking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that the waitress was right by their table.

"Is that okay, Doctor? We can share. It's big enough for two."

"Oh, yeah, that's perfect." He smiled. One more reason to love her.

When it was brought to the table, he immediately grabbed a spoon and dug in.

"That is delicious!"

Rose giggled, joining him.

He glanced over at her, noticing there was some ice cream and chocolate sauce on her upper lip. He took in a sharp breath when her tongue flicked out to remove it.

_Oh, good lord._

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He flushed bright red. "No, I'm fine!" He said, almost too quickly. _Great. Now she's not going to believe me._

They ate their banana split in silence, and once again, his eyes strayed over to her. Once again, there was ice cream and chocolate sauce on her lip.

Involuntarily, he wet his lips and leaned over the table.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, looking up to see him staring at her.

"You've…" He cleared his throat. "You've got some on your lip."

"I do, don't I?" She was about to lick it off when he held out a hand to stop her. "Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

Rose raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything further. She expected him to grab a napkin and wipe her mouth clear of anything. What he did she was not expecting. He pressed his lips against hers, the ice cream and chocolate transferring to him. He pulled back, licking it off.

"I'm sorry," he said at once. "Oh, blimey, I don't know what I was thinking."

Rose leaned over the table, taking his face with her hands and pressing their open mouths together.

The Doctor felt his body shudder at the contact. The first taste of her tongue nearly had him moaning into her mouth. It wasn't until he realized how skilled she was with kissing did he moan.

"Excuse me?" A voice said, causing them to break apart. The waitress was standing over them, her hands on her hips. "Can you take it outside, please?" They blushed.

"Right," the Doctor said. "Here's the money for the split. Thank you."

The Doctor and Rose grabbed the bags and left the ice cream shop.

"Blimey, you think they'd never seen two kiss before," he muttered.

"It is a family oriented place," she pointed out.

"Please, children watch worse on the telly. Hey, can you wait here? I just remembered something I have to do."

"Oh, sure?"

Rose stood by the entrance to another clothing store while waiting for the Doctor to return. He arrived moments later, something in his arms, but she couldn't tell what it was because his coat was covering it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something for you." He removed his coat, revealing the puppy Rose had been playing with before. "I bought him for you."

"Oh, Doctor," Rose smiled. "But why?"

"Well, I saw how much you liked him, and I thought…" he trailed off. "Did I do something bad?"

Rose laughed. "Of course you didn't you, you daft old thing!" She took the puppy into her arms, and it yipped happily, licking her face. "Oh, you're so cute!"

_Oh, come now. Don't get so jealous of a dog._

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, stepping closer to him to press a small kiss to his lips.

He brought his hand to her cheek and his lips to her ear. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

He stepped back to see her expression. She wasn't smiling, which really frightened him. Maybe those kisses were spur of the moment type of things.

"I love you, too," she giggled.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor laughed. He grabbed her bags, and they walked out of the shopping center to where the TARDIS was parked.

"You don't need to worry about Chestnut. That's his name, right?" He asked, looking over at the puppy.

"Yep! What do you mean, though?"

"Well, the TARDIS can take care of him when we're out. So, everything's good. Now, do we have to visit your mother?" He asked in that same whining tone that he asked in earlier.

Rose laughed. "No. I'll just call her and tell we'll be back sometime soon."

"Great!"

They went inside the TARDIS and set her into motion. Neither of them felt like doing much traveling. Instead they sat in the Doctor's room, laughing and playing with Chestnut. Once he had drained all his energy, the Doctor took him to a small room the TARDIS had built that was filled with everything a puppy needed, and put him in the small bed.

He rejoined Rose in his room, and I don't think I really need to tell you how they spent the rest of that night.


End file.
